12 minutos puede ser lo que cambie todo
by Lara Pond-Stark
Summary: La navidad llega a Hogwarts, y Pansy Parkinson no sabe que hacer para evitar ir a su casa. Ella no quiere ser una mortifago, ella no quiere dejar a su pareja, menos para viajar y así cumplir los caprichos de Lord Voldemort, pero no podrá hacer nada...nada más que aprovechar sus 12 minutos con ella.


**_No debería estar publicando esto xD debería estar haciendo los retos pero por culpa de Aurora Friki-Black  
><em>**

**_ por sugerirme esta pareja par un reto, no pude evitar hacerlo en un fic aparte.  
><em>**

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter_**

**_Advertencia: Femslash, y luego otras cuando esten por aparecer lo mencionaré_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>12 minutos pueden ser lo que cambie todo<span>_**

**_Minuto uno:_**

Cuando Pansy supo que empezaría la cuenta regresiva sabía que sería todo cuestión de un gran "_ahora o nunca" _así que optó por el _ahora _ y fue a por ello.

* * *

><p>Así la chica tomó a Luna de la mano. Eso hizo que la chica no entendiera qué pasaba, pero sonriente le siguió hasta donde la otra quisiera llevarle.<p>

Sí era cierto, no eran grandes amigas en un pasado, hasta podía decir que le odiaba como a cualquier estudiante de otra casa que no sea la de Slytherin, así que cuando se hicieron amigas fue ua gran sorpresa para todos, o bueno, lo sería si es que no fue algo secreto.

Por ello cuando Pansy Parkinson se llevó a rastras a la chica, o más bien de forma consentida porque Luna no hacía escándalo de ir con ella, todos miraron curiosos y sorprendidos, esperaban que se la llevase para matarle en algún lugar lejano, así que varios le siguieron para ver eso, pero ni uno pudo llegar porque la perdieron rápidamente de vista.

Así cuando Pansy la llevó a su punto de encuentro secreto, habían perdido a todos de vista, era bueno porque no podían saber lo que quería hacer.

Luna se sentó en una silla, porque extrañamente esta vez había solo una frente a la chimenea ya que hacía frío. Y Tomó la cintura de la otra para que se sentase encima de ella, mirándole de frente con las piernas a cada lado de ella.

— Ahora sí, ¿Qué pasa Pansy?—Le preguntó de forma muy dulce.

Pansy no podía decir cuánto adoraba eso.

Así que tomó aire, claro si es que podía.

Y comenzó.

—Yo….mmm—Estuvo dudando por un largo rato mientras que la otra esperaba pacientemente, pero al darse cuenta de cómo la chica pareció trabarse en sus pensamientos, le ayudó.

Con un abrazó apoyó su cara contra su pecho, era tan suave y estaba tan cálida, que no sentía el frío que estuvo sintiendo antes por culpa de la nieve que congelaba todo afuera.

— ¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó aun más dulce si es que era posible.

Eso hizo que la otra expulsara aire de su boca algo cansada como intentando liberar la presión que le oprimía, y sentir su respiración en su cuero cabelludo le hizo suspirar a ella.

— Yo…ehm…—Trató repitiendo las mismas palabras—No podía aguantar…y…

Y Luna supo a qué se refería, así que tomó su cara y le besó. De una forma lenta, tierna y la verdad sin nada de apuros, casi hipnotizada con los labios de la otra.

Cosa que hizo que Pansy quedara atontada, pero devolvió cada rose de labios, aprisionó, besó, chupó cada uno.

Cuando se separaron luego de un largo rato de besos y caricias leves, Pansy suspiró y la otra posó sus manos por encima de sus hombros.

—Sabes…puedes besarme cuando quieras, aunque estemos en público, no me molesta

—Lo sé…ni a mi, pero sabes que me matarán si descubren…—Su voz se debilitó—… contigo, en especial contigo, a mis padres no le agrada el tuyo…perdón—Pero antes de que continuara con sus eternas disculpas que a pesar de ser raro de ella, siempre lo hacía con la rubia, y solo con ella, la interrumpió.

—No es tu culpa y sabes… no me importa—Sonreía.

Luna tenía la habilidad de calmar a Pansy solo con eso, así que la otra suspiró y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica rubia, y esta le acarició la cabeza, amaba que ella y solo ella hiciera eso.

Cuando Daphne lo intentaba para molestarle ella simplemente quería matarle.

—Podemos irnos o…

—Quiero estar así un rato más—Le dijo Pansy, y Luna asintió y besó su frente para dejarle que lo hiciera.


End file.
